1. Field of the Inventions
The inventions generally relate to packaging. More particularly, the inventions generally relate to quick dispensing consumer packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer packaging utilizes many different designs as well as materials to deliver goods to a consumer. Some packaging is meant for bulk items or for packaging of many items together. Other packaging delivers just a single good to the consumer. For instance, candy bars are individually wrapped with the intention that the consumer open the packaging and consume that single candy bar. When consumer packaging is designed, the ultimate end-use of the consumer is important.